


We need a diversion !

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, that's stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan and Maiev fought some demons and they ended up surrounded by them, without their weapons. And Illidan decide to get rid of them with the most dumb idea he could find.





	We need a diversion !

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !
> 
> And here's my inspiration, you can lsten to it while reading, it's not that bad x)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EasWdq7Njgo

“Shit!” Maiev exclaimed as she watched her crescent falling behind the pack of demons a few feet away. “You and your brilliant ideas!”

“You did agree on staying behind with me to kill them,” Illidan retorted, looking at his warglaives stuck in the wall in front of him and at the demons between him and his weapons. “I never forced you to stay.”

“Someone needs to keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t do anything stupid,” she hissed, moving to cover his back as the demons, sensing an opportunity with their enemies now unarmed, encircled them.

“And I thought you liked my company,” he shot back, mocking surprise coloring his voice as she groaned.

“And now, _genius_ , what do you plan do to?” she asked, sarcasm heavy in every syllable of genius.

“Good question…”

He looked around them; the demons were many, but none particularly bright or dangerous.

Illidan and Maiev could rid themselves of the demons easily, but how to go about it? He could easily fly over the demons and just get his warglaives back, and Maiev would most likely simply wade through the pack of demons and fetch her umbra crescent, but it seemed a bit too easy. And these were the last demons, and he felt like enjoying himself a little. An idea came to him, and he found himself having to suppress a grin. ~~~~

“Trust me, and follow me,” he whispered to Maiev, grabbing her hands and forcing her into a spin.

He began to move, one step at time, from right to left. He saw Maiev’s expression going from incredulity to outrage as he made them spin, one of his hands on her back. The demons just watched, intrigued.

“Illidan!” she hissed, “I swear if you don’t stop…”

“Do you have a better idea, my dear?”

She was going to answer positively when he let go of her hands. Unbalanced, she tilted back, suddenly supported by his hand on her back. She let out a groan of displeasure and he knew she wouldn’t stop him.

Illidan got her back on her feet. He was making her spin, holding one of her hands, and every time she came near a demon, one of her knives found its chest. Five demons died in this manner before the others collected themselves and charged. Illidan drew her back right in front of him and grabbed her waist. He began to spin fast enough that Maiev no longer touched the ground and she repelled the demons, kicking them furiously.

She was back on the ground and then they were running from one side of the room to the other. They were spinning around each other, Illidan knocking out demons with his wings while Maiev’s cloak was doing the same.

Shielded by wings and cloak, keeping the demons at bay, Illidan and Maiev spun their way across. Maiev suddenly realized she was really enjoying the moment. She couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun killing something and, even if it was really difficult to admit, Illidan was actually quite a good dancer for someone with hooves.

He suddenly grabbed her thigh and hoisted her up. He then place a hand under her feet and, with one good shove, threw her forward, but this time, she flipped in the air three times before landing right where her crescent was waiting for her. As she reached the ground, she grabbed it, tucked into a roll and quickly got back on her feet, spinning and slaying every single demons too close to her.

Then, Maiev looked at Illidan and darted back to him, throwing herself forward. He grabbed her waist and lifted her above his head. He threw her into the air again quickly, but this time, he caught her fist still holding the crescent, and balanced her in a vertical position right above him. They smiled at each other. Maiev let herself tilt to his other side, landing on her feet and against his back. Without waiting, she killed all the demons trying to attack Illidan from behind.

He turned and put his hands around her waist once more, turning her to face him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and he began to move backward, drawing their bodies against each other as they were gliding through the room, Maiev’s head thrown back and her free arm reaching out to the demons, her crescent cutting them, letting Illidan guide her. Moving everywhere was easier as almost all the demons were dead. She slowly put her second arm around his neck, careful with her crescent, and he began to spin again, faster and faster until she lifted clear off the ground, but this time, he wasn’t holding her. Every single demons who met her feet fell back.

Illidan slowed down and Maiev felt the ground under her feet. They looked at each other, then at one of the last packs of demons in front of them; they both wrapped one hand around the other’s waist, Illidan holding a warglaive and Maiev holding her crescent, and they began to run through the pack, cleaving it to pieces. The last big pack was dead and there were less than five demons left.

They spun again, slower this time, looking at each other, realizing that their deadly dance was coming to an end and they weren’t sure they wanted it. But they smiled again, pumped up on adrenalin, and they glided apart, still holding one hand; Illidan using his eyebeam to pulverize the last demons on his side while Maiev threw her crescent on the very last demons present in the room. Still going, they spun back against each other, circled one last time and stopped, this time holding both hands.

They were now close to each other, feeling the other’s chest moving against theirs and they couldn’t stop looking at the other. They were breathing heavily and they were so lost in the moment that they forgot they were still holding hands and that they were dangerously close. But the only thing that went through their minds was that Maiev’s helmet was a problem once Illidan hit his head against it. It broke the mood and Maiev tried to suppress her laughter.

“I was going to blink, you fucking idiot,” she hissed, forcing down her mirth and mustering her previous anger.

“Well, it still worked, didn’t it?” Illidan’s smug smile was in full force.

“I won’t let you do it again next time.”

“So, there’s going to be a next time?”

Maiev finally realized they were still holding hands, standing chest against chest and she quickly moved back. She muttered something and went to retrieve her other weapons in the room, ready to leave it.

“In your dreams!”

She didn’t even turn to face him when she said that and she left as quickly as possible, a little embarrassed she had enjoyed this dance that much. And she could have sworn that if she hadn’t worn her helmet, they would have kissed in the end.  

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Sinuriel who beta-read this fic!  
> (And you can see the difference I think x) )
> 
> If you want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on my Tumblr !  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
